Carbon dioxide (CO2) emissions have been identified as a major contributor to the phenomenon of global warming and ocean acidification. CO2 is a by-product of combustion and it creates operational, economic, and environmental problems. It is expected that elevated atmospheric concentrations of CO2 and other greenhouse gases will facilitate greater storage of heat within the atmosphere leading to enhanced surface temperatures and rapid climate change. CO2 has also been interacting with the oceans driving down the pH toward 8.0. CO2 monitoring has shown atmospheric CO2 has risen from approximately 280 ppm in the 1950s to approximately 380 pmm, and is expected to exceed 400 ppm in the next decade. Reducing potential risks of climate change would require sequestration of atmospheric CO2. There exists a need for making environmentally safe products that sequester CO2.